Raiding of the Light
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam returns to the bunker to find that Angela and baby Jess have left to find sanctuary. Both have the same idea just different approaches. Tag to The Raid.


**Raiding of the Light**

 _You guys are changing the world and I want to be a part of that._

 _If you and Dean talk to them, wait until I get Jess into the cabin…_

Sam looked around the empty room in the bunker. He stifled the urge to break down as his throat convulsed. The wardings were still in place but… she was gone. They both were and all that he had was a letter in his hand.

 _Il mio cuore,_

 _If you are reading this, then you know that I have made good on my vow. Jess and I have left the bunker and have gone to find sanctuary…_

It had been three days since he and Dean kicked their mom out after hearing that she had been lying to them about what she had been doing the past few months. Sam was ready to come back to the table and hear her talk and so was Angela. Dean wasn't and he let it be known by being an ass about everything and then telling him to pick a side. Angela was upset too but at least she was willing to hear the woman out and she actually snapped at Dean and called him an ass. Then he got the text.

Mom decided to show him what the British Men of Letters were all about and invited him to their compound. The invitation was extended to Angela but she refused. In all honesty, Sam didn't blame her. She had been burned and was very distrusting of them and, if he were completely honest, she didn't want to leave their baby vulnerable. True Gabriel and Sherlock would have blown the bunker up to cover their escape to get the baby out but this was a mother, a very powerful mother, who sensed danger was taking precautions. So he went alone.

 _I explained my thoughts about the British Men of Letters and I know you have firsthand experience, but I won't tell you what to do. You know that isn't me. But I won't go near them unless there is a very compelling reason…_

It was compelling when the vampire nest that they were going to go after changed course and came after them. Sam had been baffled at the sheer ineptitude of Mick and his staff. He knew that Angela would have called them a bunch of librarians or something to mock the fact that they didn't know a damn thing. And they weren't prepared for the fact that the alpha vamp or rather one of the alphas was there with them.

It was never for dramatic effect when Angela went into full on predator/hunter mode. It was hunting down to the purest form. In his mind, and he had seen it, she was a skilled hunter, the perfect hunter. And that was coupled by the fact that she was going on instinct to protect him, her mate as he would do for her. And she certainly made it known when she tripped the lights and security and made her move and that was after she had gotten there like it was nothing. Sam suspected Gabriel had a hand in that and he was grateful.

Sam suspected that Angela was making a point to Mary and the British Men of Letters when she appeared like she did completely vamped out meaning the teeth and the eyes were glowing. If he squinted, he could see the faint outline of the wings that indicated her heritage of being an angel. She was powerful but never at one time did she completely show the full extent, except for maybe when she went on a rampage to kill Crowley after what happened to him. Whatever it was, it bought him time to get the Colt and get it ready.

"Ah Angela, the favored daughter of Isis, the dhampir that hunts her own kind. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well you know the whole thing about our kind. We protect our mates viciously."

"Indeed."

 _I won't lie in that the motive is a good one. Hell, even I know the road to perdition is paved with best intentions. I once believed in them and helped them since they are incompetent. The Illuminati were better…_

It was providence that Mick managed to cast the spell on the bullets to make them work with the Colt and some slyness to pass one onto him. Angela seemed to know which was why she didn't put herself in the line of fire but she kept the alpha vamp busy talking. It was an old trick and one that she perfected and helped him and Dean perfect and that was to make your target believe one thing while executing another.

It worked and he killed the alpha vamp. The traitorous hunter was caught and dealt with but Sam knew that not everything was all right. He had watched as Angela moved to stand over the body of the alpha and stare at him. She said something but he didn't know what. He did get the feeling though that she was making a promise of some sort or saying that she was sorry. It could have been either or both and it was worrisome but there was no time to find an explanation.

 _Sam… talk to your mom. I'm not one to judge with everything I've done but… she has her reasons. I may not understand it but I still love her…_

Dean had come with Ketch to help out. It was a bit of an awkward conversation since he had written that he had gone out and would be back later and Dean said he went out for a drink. Angela had left saying that she didn't want to stay a minute longer in the company of oily worms and she had a date with laundry. Sam didn't blame her and he had to admit she knew how to make an entrance and an exit by doing that thing that Castiel used to do and he prayed thanks to Gabriel.

The upside was Dean and Mom were talking again. Sam had to admit that it was a trip down memory lane when things were tense between him and Dean after he started the Apocalypse. It was also then that he made his decision and went to let Mick know that he was in. On his mind were the two most important people in his life next to his brother and it was why that he said he was in. He just didn't expect the result when he got home.

 _I know you mean well Sam. You've always had best interests at heart and I know that it why you did what you thought was right especially for Jess, our baby._

 _I know you want me to join and help but… I can't…_

It had been too quiet when they got home. Even Sherlock was quiet and it had Sam think the worst case scenario. He was calm though and searched, in particular their rooms. That was where he found the letter and everything looking like it always did and that was spick and span clean. He clamped down his fears and opened the letter as he searched the room.

 _I believe in creating a better world; it is a noble goal. Because of that, I will continue to fight to make a better world for our daughter, but I will not be a part of something that is the equivalent of mass extinction. You might as well kill me yourself and if you can do it, kill our daughter._

Sam searched the closets and found that most of the clothes but some were still there. That had to mean she intended coming back. He wouldn't know what he would do if he couldn't see her or their daughter again. And it wasn't like he was going to call her out on kidnapping. That would just make her a target and he knew that she didn't kidnap her daughter for malicious purposes. Still it produced a throb in his heart.

 _I don't mean to hurt you Sam but I don't know what else to do. I just want her to be safe…_

Sam wanted their daughter safe too and he felt like he had missed something important by the way Angela had been acting when the British Men of Letters came back on the scene. It made him feel like he let his wife down by siding with them. He thought this was a better way though.

 _I don't agree with your decision but I am always on your side. I will always fight for you. You are my heart, my life. I won't deny you seeing Jess but I feel more comfortable that our daughter is in a place that would put up a fight if worse comes to worst and contingency is not a bad thing…_

Sam sighed as he realized that this wasn't total abandonment. She didn't leave him. From a tactical standpoint, she was retreating to a place where she knew she had the advantage. It still didn't stop the hurt from filtering through. That she couldn't talk to him and at least come up with a plan… He knew he missed it.

She was sacred, plain and simple. She was scared of them and he was suspected that there was more to it than what she had told him about the family they killed in front of her. He had wanted to ask what more they had done but didn't out of respect for her and he knew a few things about torture. She knew too and he wasn't going to make her relive it if she didn't have to.

 _I am not going to specify where I am going. It's for safety sake, but I won't leave you out in the cold._

 _I will continue the hunt and if you need help, I will help you but not them. If you need me… you know how to find me…_

Sam read the last part of her letter. She had signed it in her beautiful script and underneath wrote a phrase in her native tongue but it was in the Egyptian hieratic. He had to smile at that since she had been teaching him more on languages and how to play with them. He now knew what to do and it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. It gave him hope and he left their room to do what he needed to do.

The motel was unusual but it was in the right place. Sam had practiced enough to be able to track her and it was one of those things that he was certain the Brits didn't know about. It did have him on alert since he assumed that she would head straight to where she knew Jess would be safe. He held his fear in check as he approached the door. He didn't bother with the front desk since that would prove to be awkward and he didn't have all the details.

Taking a breath, he knocked on the door. He had his gun tucked in his jacket as he waited. He heard the telltale clink of the locks being undone. He took a breath as the door opened to reveal the most beautiful woman he had ever known standing there. He felt relief pour through his body as he stared at her and she stared at him with a watery look in her eyes.

"Sam…"

Sam couldn't help himself and he walked in and grabbed his wife in a tight hug. He pressed his nose to her neck to take in her scent as he held on. He knew that she hadn't left him. It was just a relief to see that it was a reality. "Angie…"

A cooing and a whimper caught his attention and he pulled back to see the travel crib set up with his daughter in it, looking at him, reaching for him. He walked over to the crib and smiled at his daughter and bent to pick her up.

"She missed you," Angela said.

Sam held his daughter as he turned to look at his wife. She was standing there with her hands folded in front of her with a pensive expression on her face. He knew that this wasn't going to go away any time soon and that his decision affected them all. He swallowed slightly as his daughter cuddled into him. "Angie… I am only doing what I think is right."

"I know, but I won't help you help them. And I won't make myself or Jess a target."

"I don't suppose me asking them to leave you alone would help."

"Not really."

Sam looked at his wife as she gave him a blunt and honest answer. "Angie, I want you and Jess to be safe. If you think…"

"Sam," Angela held her hand up to stop him. "I am not asking and I won't ask you to work favors or do the deep cover stuff I would do. You do what you have to do. Just… come home safe every night. That is all I ask."

Sam looked at her. It became clear he had missed a few things. She was scared and needed to feel safe. He would give that to her. "I'll always come home to you, Angie." He took a couple of steps forward and reached out to caress her cheek before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "I love you. Always and forever."

Sam knew that he would be in a tight spot and he was certain that Dean wouldn't understand even if he did explain. He foresaw a few nights away from the bunker but it was worth it. He admitted he slept better at night by her side. Also if she was that scared of the Brits, he would investigate to find out more about them and what they did.

Mitch asked him about getting Dean on board and he knew that would take time. Mitch also asked him about Angela. Deep down, Sam knew that it would take generous demonstrations of sincerity to convince her. He knew that it would be highly unlikely and he was more than likely setting himself up to crash and burn but… looking down at his daughter and at his wife… it was worth it.

 _As long as they are here, I can't stay at the bunker but there is always a place that can be sanctuary. You know how to find me…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam comes home to find that Angela and Jess have left the bunker. Tag to The Raid.


End file.
